Mathematics
Mathematics was a field of study using signs and numbers. One who studied mathematics was known as a mathematician. ( ) Vulcan brain waves were described as "mathematically perfect" by Leonard McCoy. ( ) Perhaps aware of this fact, once commented that he would be the last to question T'Pol's mathematics. ( ) Applications Math was a powerful tool with broad applications in science and engineering. A holographic representation of already noted that a bird was just a mechanical instrument ruled by mathematical laws. From this he theorized that he too could build a flying machine. During the 20th century, wanted to study mathematics in college so that he could go into mechanical engineering. ( ) Nella Daren tried to predict how an emerging star system would look in two million years using a mathematical model. ( ) A mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets in the galaxy was suggested by Leonard McCoy. ( ) Two of Nine (real name Lansor) also recalled working with mathematics and equations before he became a Borg drone. ( ) A more tragical application of mathematics was in the Eminiar-Vendikar War, where computers used mathematical models to select casualties. ( ) Some problems were beyond the possibilities of mathematics. For example, the Traveler told Wesley Crusher that in order to free his mother, Beverly Crusher, from a static warp bubble, they had to leave the equations behind and go beyond mathematics. ( ) On the plus side, unsolvable math questions sometimes proved to be useful in defeating rogue computers. ( ) In communications According to the great linguist Hoshi Sato, math was just another language, a view she demonstrated by easily decrypting the locking sequence to a decontamination chamber. ( ) Indeed, math could be key to establishing communications with alien civilizations; When attempting to communicate with the , Nomad sent out a mathematical message, requesting language equivalence as a basis for learning how to communicate with the ship. ( ) Similarly, the pre-warp inhabitants of a Weird Planet Displaced in Time in the Delta Quadrant attempted to use math to communicate with a Sky Ship trapped in their planet's orbit. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard also tried to demonstrate his knowledge of math when he found himself captured by an unseen species. ( ) Education teaches math]] Due to its importance, math was widely taught to children in the Federation and other civilizations. Keiko O'Brien considered it her job as a teacher to open children's minds to, amongst other things, mathematics. ( ) When Uhura was undergoing the process of re-educating herself, Nurse Christine Chapel commented on her progress, saying that the communications officer "seems to have an aptitude for mathematics." ( ) Some children enjoyed math more than others. While Kathryn Janeway kept solving math problems even while other children were playing, William T. Riker spent many math classes dreaming of being on a starship. Even so, Janeway claimed to still have nightmares about her calculus classes at Starfleet Academy years later. ( , ) Joshua Albert also struggled with math while at the Academy. ( ) Dr. Arik Soong taught his augments math, and once had held Lokesh back in the subject. In 2154, Soong expressed disbelief of his earlier action when the Augment explained a complicated algorithm he was creating. ( ) While playing Lucille Davenport in the holonovel Janeway Lambda one, Kathryn Janeway assured Henry Burleigh that he'll find her mathematics and sciences lessons very challenging, after he doubted she could teach him because of her incomplete knowledge of Latin. ( ) According to his his daughter, mathematics was never one of Forra Gegen's strong points. ( ) Cultural relevance While some considered mathematics boring, it also inspired great passion in many people. Earth astronomer Tycho Brahe lost his nose in a duel over a math equation. ( ) Stano Riga, thought to be one of the greatest comedians, specialized in jokes about Quantum mathematics. ( ) Seven of Nine seemed to enjoy music mainly because of its "intriguing mathematical properties". ( ) Three-dimensional chess was also based on basic mathematical principles. ( ) See also Fields of mathematics *Algebra *Calculus *Geometry *Logic *Trigonometry *Quantum mathematics Math Teachers *Keiko O'Brien *Admiral Patterson *Yedrin Dax *Arik Soong *Kathryn Janeway (recreational, in a holonovel) Tools * Calculating machine * Calculator * Computer External link * de:Mathematik sv:Matematik Category:Academic disciplines Category:Mathematics